The UC Davis Cancer Center Biorepository was created in 2004 to provide quality cancer-related human biospecimens that are procured, stored and annotated using international standards of best practices and protocols that are Office for Human Research Protection (OHRP) compliant. The biorepository functions as a centralized tissue bank that provides all cancer center members with an efficient, high quality, stable, reliable, cost-effective access to cancer-related specimens and histology services. The specific aims of the Biorepository shared resource are: The primary objectives of the CCB shared resource are to facilitate cancer related research at UC Davis by 1 procuring, preparing, storing and dispersing human cancer-related biospecimens from a centralized cancer center biorepository; 2 providing pathological and clinical annotated data using a secure database (caTissue) 3 ensuring compliance with all mandated regulatory processes (HHS, IRB, HIPAA, SRC) thereby promoting ethical research by UC Davis researchers; 4 providing experienced pathologic consultation to investigators 5 efficiently prioritizing, tracking and dispersing biospecimen requests via a rapid, web-based approval and monitoring process 6 providing Tissue Microarray (TMA) construction and histology services for Cancer Center investigators The long-term objective of the CCSR is to facilitate scientific interactions and enhance scientific productivity by providing well-characterized, high-quality cancer-related specimens with annotated data for clinical and basic science research purposes.